UNSC Aegis Fate
|manufacturer = |modifier = |sysmods = |length = |width = |height = |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = |engine=Main drives (2) Auxiliary drives (2) |slipspace drive = Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |poweroutput = |power = Deuterium fusion reactors (2) |shield gen = |hull = Titanium-A Battleplate |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = *Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) * Shiva Nuclear Warhead Missiles (3) * 2x50mm point defense gun (4) * Archer Missile pods (30) 30 Missiles/Pod |complement = *Albatross dropships (1+) *Elephant transports (2+) *Pelican dropships (4+) *Scorpion Tanks (3+) *Warthogs *Marines and/or Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and/or Army soldiers *Clarion spy drones (3) |crew = |skeleton = |passengers = |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |role = |commission = |firstsight = 2552 |destroyed = |retired = |lastsight = 2552 |battles = *Fall of Reach *Battle of Earth **Battle of Tsavo *Battle of Installation 00 |affiliation = UNSC Navy |fleet=*Epsilon Eridani Fleet *UNSC Home Fleet *Fleet of Retribution |taskforce = |owners = |namedcrew = |captains = }} The UNSC ''Aegis Fate, Hull Classification Symbol '''FFG-307', was a of the UNSC Navy.Halo 3, multiplayer level Sandtrap Background It was assigned to the UNSC Home Fleet during the Battle of Earth when the confrontation concluded with the Covenant Loyalist withdrawal through the Forerunner Portal. Operational history Fall of Reach The Aegis Fate was present during the Fall of Reach.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H82rzf1LmSc Youtube: Reach Radio Chatter.wmv] It was one of the few warships to escape the planet as the Covenant glassed it from orbit. During the Fall of Reach, it was assigned to bring fire support for some of the marines fighting on the ground. Battle of Earth The Aegis Fate rejoined the UNSC at Earth and fought alongside the Home Fleet during the Battle of Earth. By the time John-117 returned from Installation 05 on November 17, it was one of the few ships left in the battered fleet. The Aegis Fate took part in the attempt to stop the Prophet of Truth from activating the portal. The Aegis Fate fired MAC rounds at the Forerunner Dreadnought alongside the and another unnamed frigate but their attacks did little if not any damage to the Dreadnought. Battle of Installation 00 The Aegis Fate, as well as the Forward Unto Dawn, docked inside the Shadow of Intent's hanger bay and entered through the portal that lead to The Ark. Once there, both ships exited the Shadow of Intent's hanger and engaged the Covenant Loyalist fleet. The exact details of the Aegis Fate's involvement in the battle are unknown.It probably supplied resources for the UNSC forces on the Ark aswell as the Elites. Trivia *The Aegis Fate can be seen if one looks towards the northeastern'Halo 3: The Official Guide', page ?? patch of unclouded sky on the Halo 3 multiplayer map Sandtrap. *''Aegis'' was the name of the goddess Athena's shield in Greek mythology. The word Aegis was often used in relevance to protection, so "Aegis Fate" could mean "Protective Fate," or "Doomed to Protect." *Prior to Halo 3's release, the Aegis Fate was thought to be a UNSC Battle Cruiser utilized in the Battle of Installation 00, as descriptions found in the Halo 3 Beta described it as such.[http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3159937 1up.com: Halo 3 Info Revealed Through Beta Code, Mag Scans] *On the Halo: Reach map Overlook, radio chatter heard near Generator B mentions the Aegis Fate, and how it was currently docked on Reach. This would confirm the vessel's presence during the Battle of Reach. Gallery File:AegisFateSideView.jpg|A side preview of the Aegis Fate. File:Navesota.jpg|The Aegis Fate in Sandtrap. File:Aegis Fate FFG 307.jpg|The Aegis Fate from angled view. List of appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Reach'' Sources es:Aegis Fate fr:UNSC Aegis Fate Category:UNSC Aegis Fate Category:Halo 3 Category:UNSC Frigate